The beach trip of Samurenco
by Thewingofthewest
Summary: Masayoshi plans a beach trip unexpectedly for Goto-san and him to run away from their heroic duties for a day, but plans start to take turns for the worst when inexpected individuals crash in on their adventure.


"And the infinite Samurai Flamenco has done it again! woot! did'ya see that beat down, goto-san? I creamed another of King torture's minions once again!" exclaimed the half dressed man still parading around the living room in his helmet.

"Whatever heroic achievement you do, as long as you still dress like a child who hasn't grown up, you're still a freak in my eyes."goto-san replied as he kept on reading his magazine.

"Aw whatever man. They'll do a replay of it tonight at six, so you'll see it at some point," walked back after changing to something more comfortable. He sat on the famous green couch aside goto-san. Goto-san let out a grunt endorsing he understood. They were playing a beach summer special of the music rangers when Hanaza had something in mind. 'Seeing the pattern these monsters pop up, the next opponent should appear around mid-next week,' thought Masayoshi. Come to think of it, Goto-san's police district is a little slow this week. And Tomorrow's photo shoot wasn't going to be all lollipops and jelly beans anyways. He started to formulate an idea.

"Hey,goto-san?" "Mm?" "It takes me little time to wax two boogie boards and an hour to pack a couple stuff... so i was thinking-"

"Well don't! I got work and don't you have that photo shoot anyways?" he scolded. He stood up and tossed the magazine back on the coffee table. "I'm heading home." He slowly walked his way to the front door. Normally the sound of the door shutting as he left didn't ever worry him as much as now, however the gut feeling telling him to stop him from backing out of the plan haunted him. He ran for the door. Not a trace of a soul in the hall. The elevator. He ran to it. The numbers read it was two floors down already with ten to go. He wouldn't make it down the stairs in time. There was only ONE more way of reaching him on time.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Goto-san couldn't stand still for a second. 'Just what was Hazama planning now. Why tomorrow out of all days. Hasn't he mentioned once or twice it was going to be his girlfriend's and his one year anniversary tomorrow? He did mention it, right? Then again, she hasn't mentioned anything about their anniversary this whole week so maybe she forgot as well. Then again, girls do seem to remember those things better. Still, I guess super heroes and cops need a break from work every now and then.'

Ding! The elevator rang open. He walked through the lobby and just out the main doors of the complex before- 'vrrrsslliiing! down came samurai flamenco from the rooftop down on his measuring tape rope . "What the fu-," Goto-san began to mutter until he was stopped by the collision of Samurenco and his abdomen. "Sir, as a believer and advocator of the justice of this city i must inform you of your unlawful decision of smoking on a balcony without the proper tossing away area." he reprimanded him holding a cigarette bud in a clear plastic bag. Of course he would find about that bud stepped on and purposely hid behind plant. He always finds the smallest disorder to fix, since he's Samurenco. " I'll throw this away for you good citizen and let you go. On one term. Tomorrow you-," "I'm in." "Wait. Wha? I haven't even-"

"I said i'm in." Goto-san lastly said as he walked his way to his apartment being eyeballed by several pedestrians taking video of the small case.

one minute passed. Samurai Flamenco stood there baffled at what just occurred.'Well time to head back i-'

"Hey! There he is! The ten million yen guy! Get'm!" a guy wearing a bandana on his head hollered. Next ten men responded in agreement. Crap! Looks like tonight he's going to need to make a roundabout around the city to get people away from this complex safetly. B-but the measuring tape had not yet fully loaded again. Not until 3 more minutes at least.

"Unmask him guys!" "yeah" "ten million!"

Masayoshi knew no doubt this is going to be a long night. Meanwhile, Goto-san walked to his apt. his phone vibrated. "hm?" 'could it be Masayoshi got away that fast?' guh! His eyes widened as he read his late message.

Hidenori-kun! Happy early anniversary! I wanted to say it before you did. 3

_I know! Let's meet up tomorrow at the beach tomorrow. We can exchange gifts then! Okay?! lol. you better not've forgotten dumbyhead! :( haha jkjk. i'll see ya ttyl. 3_

what now?


End file.
